


Wheels and Deals

by Puntrest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Smut, Truck Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puntrest/pseuds/Puntrest
Summary: Laura Hollis enters a contest that requires participants to keep their hand on a truck until they’re the last person standing. She thinks her odds of outlasting the others are good, until a snarky opponent threatens to break her focus.





	

Despite having looked over the application a dozen times that morning, Laura checked the form for errors one last time. It had taken her three attempts to answer the questions to her present satisfaction, but the result was well worth the effort. Her penmanship was flawless and her answers were adequate. There was not a single letter on the final draft that needed improvement. Hours of introspective thought and careful handwriting had ensured that this beautiful form would be exceptionally neat, legible, and concise. It was perfect—unlike the rest of her life.

A tall girl who had been standing in front of Laura moved away from the sign-in booth. Feeling prepared, Laura eagerly scurried up to the table. The tired volunteer on the opposite side took Laura’s application, glanced briefly at a few of her answers, then lazily tossed it into a box behind him.

He gestured to a specific hallway and said, “There’s an employee lounge down that hall and to the left. You need to wait there with the others. I’ll come and get you guys when it’s time. They put some coffee and doughnuts in there earlier, but those might be gone by now. Either way, you should probably avoid food and drinks.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Laura said politely before taking off in the direction he had pointed.

As she walked down the hallway, Laura could hear voices emanating from around the corner. The noise led her in the right direction, acting as a guide that she hadn’t thought she would need. An entire decade had flown by since she’d last been inside the community center. The building’s layout was a bit different than she remembered, but there was an unmistakable sense of familiarity rushing through her as she walked its halls. The chipped paint on the walls were still in much need of a new coat, the floors still felt a little too sticky for comfort, and pages of children’s artwork were still tacked up on the corkboards amidst local advertisements for jazzercise and math tutors.

For a fleeting moment, Laura was eight years old again. Eight years old and ready to solve mysteries like Nancy Drew. Ready to plan the most stellar ninth birthday party that the world had ever seen. Ready to demolish any punk who dared challenge her to a game of dodgeball. Ready to learn, to know everything about everything, to be the kid with all the answers. Ready to grow up and make her parents proud.

The truth was that she had never actually been very good at solving mysteries. Mysteries like why only one person bothered to show up to her ninth birthday party, or why the other kids always picked her last for dodgeball, or why one night her mother went to the store for milk and never came back home again.

The moment passed, and Laura quickened her pace.

As she turned down a second hallway and approached the open door of the break room, the unmistakable scent of coffee enveloped her. She reached the source, finding a bleak room with a dozen or so people mingling within. Putting on a confident face, she joined the other contestants inside the room.

“ _Lauren_? Is that you? Hey!”

A cheerful voice had Laura searching all around for its owner. It was only when the speaker waved her over that Laura finally realized who had called out to her. It was Betty, a peppy social butterfly who’d attended the same school as Laura for four years and had never once gotten Laura’s name right.

“Hey, Betty.” Laura greeted as she met the girl by the refreshments table. Just as the volunteer at the sign-in booth had assumed, the free food was nearly all gone. Only a lone powdered doughnut sat amongst the crumbs.

“I’m so glad I finally found someone I know.” Betty said as she looked around at their fellow competitors. “This is going to be so easy, don’t you think? I mean, really, how hard can it be to hold your hand on a parked truck?”

Laura put on a smile to appease the other girl, but inside her nerves were already getting the best of her. She hadn’t expected so many people to show up for an obscure contest to try and win an old pre-owned pickup truck that had been bequeathed to the community center by its recently deceased founder.

As the contestants waited, the morning seemed to drag on. By the time the volunteer came to fetch them, Laura had endured three separate stories from Betty about her recent online shopping fiascos surrounding the color fuchsia.

“Go ahead and pick your spot on the truck.” The volunteer instructed as the fourteen contestants filed out of the community center’s front doors. A few people ran to where the truck was parked in the middle of the lot, but the majority of the group kept a leisurely pace. After all, this was a competition about patience, not speed.

A decently sized crowd had gathered to watch the event, including a reporter from the local news and her cameraman. Craig, the new head of the community center, stood atop a stepstool wearing a mismatched tie and suit and with his receding hair flopping around in the wind. He whistled loudly to catch everyone’s attention.

“Alright!” He cheered as Laura and the other contestants circled around the truck. “I just want to say thank you to everyone who showed up to compete today. We’ve got quite the turn out. That’s great. Thank you, everybody. Give yourselves a round of applause!”

Two or three people pitied the man and clapped for him, but the rest of the crowd remained unmoved. Laura took the opportunity to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans before placing the palm of her left hand flat against the pickup truck. It was a strange competition to take part in, but Laura was nothing if not competitive.

Clearing his throat, Craig pressed on. “Uh, any-hoo, let’s get this party started, shall we? Okay. Uh, I just need to run through a few of these rules real quick. Contestants, remember, you must keep one hand on the vehicle at all times. If your hand loses contact with the truck, you’re out. If you purposefully attempt to remove someone else’s hand, you’re out. There will be a designated bathroom break at the five-hour mark. You may not urinate or defecate on the vehicle. I repeat: _you may not_ urinate or defecate on the vehicle! Uh, well, it’s a sunny day out, so we do have some water for anyone who needs it. Just ask, we’ll bring over a bottle for you. Okay, I think that about covers it. Everyone feeling good? Everyone ready to get this thing going?”

The fourteen contestants braced themselves for the sound of Craig’s whistle.

When the shrill sound blared against Laura’s eardrums, she couldn’t help but smile through the pain. The contest wasn’t going to be easy, but it was certainly doable. In just a few hours, the truck beneath her hand would be hers to drive wherever. No more asking for rides. No more biking across town. No more sweat stains in the middle of summer. Soon, she would have four wheels and air conditioning. Soon, she’d have her ticket out of this town.

The first hour of the contest was a piece of cake. The audience faded, a soccer mom dropped her hand from the truck while sneezing, and the news crew made their exit. In the second hour, an old man removed his hand from the truck on accident, shouting a few intimidating German swearwords in the process. It was remarkably more entertaining than any of Betty’s never-ending stories. In hour three, however, things started to escalate a bit. In the span of only twenty minutes, five people, Betty included, were forced to quit the competition due to the demands of their full bladders. By the end of the fourth hour, the competition had dwindled down even further to leave only three people still in play.

“Alright, guys. It’s officially break time!” Craig announced to the remaining contestants as he sat his library book on the folding chair he’d been supervising the competition from. “The bathrooms are right inside the door. I’d suggest a quick visit to the water fountain if you want something cold to drink. These bottles have been out here in the sun all morning. You might want to do some stretches, too. Just be back in five minutes. Anyone who’s not here when the whistle blows is automatically disqualified. Cool? Guys?”

Though Craig was still going on about the rules, Laura and the other two contestants had already reached the doors to the community center. As they entered the cool air conditioning, Laura took the brief opportunity to get a better look at what was left of her competition. The last remaining boy couldn’t have been much older than sixteen, but he was exceptionally tall for his age which meant that keeping his hand on the roof of the truck had been an easy strategy for him thus far. The girl, who’d been blocked from Laura’s view for the entirety of the contest, kept her sunglasses over her eyes even as the pair of them entered the bathroom. Though Laura wanted to say something to her, she decided to wait until after their business amongst the stalls had concluded.

“Looks like this is going to be a long day.” Laura said conversationally as she dried her hands near the door.

The other girl stopped short, almost as if she was surprised that Laura had the nerve to speak to her, and reached up to remove her sunglasses.

“That depends.” The girl replied with an amused smile as her eyes shamelessly traveled up and down Laura.

Laura forced herself to push past her sudden nerves before she asked, “On what?”

The girl gave Laura a final once over with her eyes before she hid them behind her sunglasses again.

“On how long you’re going to make me stand out there before you give up.” She answered coolly.

Feeling a bit perturbed at the girl’s arrogance, Laura followed her all the way out of the community center and back to the truck. She had a few comebacks in mind by the time they reached it, but Craig’s voice filled the empty parking lot before she could get any of them out.

“Alright, guys.” The cheeriness in Craig’s tone was long gone. “Pick any spot you want. We’ll keep going until two more of you drop out. Everyone ready? Let me check the sign-in list real quick. Okay, we’ve got Laura? Check. Carmilla? Check. Patrick? Check. Looks like we’re all here.”

Rather than go back to her spot at the hood of the truck again, Laura chose to stand beside Carmilla at the tailgate. Patrick, who looked as if he was ready to fall asleep against his arm on the roof of the truck, turned his head away from the girls to ensure that they would not attempt to strike up a conversation with him.

With a mildly enthusiastic wave of his hand, Craig blew his whistle and sat down on his chair. The exact moment that the library book was open on Craig’s lap again, Carmilla turned her attention on Laura.

“I bet you won’t last another hour.” She declared confidently.

“Hmm. It _is_ getting pretty hot out.” Laura sent a pointed glance to the other girl’s outfit. “Good thing I’m not dressed in all black.”

“I could run a marathon in these clothes.” She countered.

“Oh yeah? Go prove it.” Laura grinned at her own cleverness.

“Perhaps another time.” Carmilla suggested as she casually leaned her hip against the truck. “I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

“You don’t look busy to me.” Laura pressed. “And if you start running now, you can make it all the way out to Scenic Bluffs in time to catch the sunset.”

With her free hand, Carmilla removed her sunglasses and hooked them onto her shirt collar. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she said, “How about I just drive us over there after you take your hand off my truck?”

Though the proposition of going to a secluded romantic location with a beautiful stranger was one that Laura couldn’t deny having interest in, her desire to win prevailed.

“That’s a nice fantasy. Too bad it’ll never happen.” Laura replied.

Amused, Carmilla said, “Give it time. Another hour of standing out here and you’ll be begging for me to drive you around.”

“If you’re trying to psych me out, it’s not going to work.” Laura huffed. “I am mentally solid. Completely unbreakable. An impenetrable fortress!”

Losing her playful vibe, Carmilla replied, “Don’t worry, cutie. I came here to secure a ride out of this godforsaken town, not to penetrate any fortresses.”

Laura moved her hand back up the truck’s tailgate after noticing that her sweaty palm had slid down a bit too low for comfort. Needing the entertainment, but mostly just out of sheer curiosity, Laura asked her, “Are you trying to get back to wherever you’re from? I mean, you’re obviously not from around here.”

“What makes you think I’m not a local?” She asked.

“It’s a small town. Someone who looks like you—er, someone who _dresses_ like you—tends to stand out. Most of the people with your style are drifters. We get a lot of backpackers and nature enthusiasts around here too, but that doesn’t really seem like it would be your cup of tea. With your whole punk rock aesthetic thing that you’ve got going on, I’d say you’re probably a city girl who’s lost her way.”

“You sure do base a lot of assumptions on appearances.” She pointed out flatly.

“Oh.” Laura felt herself growing red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I probably shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

Carmilla was quiet. She slipped her free hand into her pants pocket and idly used the toe of her boot to play with a few pebbles on the pavement. After a few moments, she said, “I’m from the city, I’ll give you that much.”

“How did you end up all the way out here in a little town like this? Our farms and fish markets don’t usually attract city dwellers.” Laura replied as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was already tired of standing in the sun, but the day was far from over.

“Circumstances beyond my control.” Carmilla replied vaguely. “You?”

“Born and raised.” Laura answered.

“Ever try to leave?”

“Not until recently.”

Showing some interest, Carmilla asked, “Tired of small town life?”

Laura shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t like it here, it’s just that I don’t have small town dreams, you know? I’ve got plans. Ambitions. I can’t chase my dreams here.”

Carmilla used her chin to gesture to the truck while asking, “Are you planning on taking this thing for a crazy road trip or something?”

“Yeah, a road trip directly from here to Silas University.” Laura sighed. “Classes start in two weeks and I have no idea how I’m supposed to get there. I’ve got twenty bucks in my bank account and a father who lives paycheck to paycheck. He can’t afford to take a week off work just to drive me to school, so it’s up to me to find my own way.”

Clearly disgusted, Carmilla asked, “That’s your big pitch? You need the truck so you can go learn stuff?”

“It’s not a pitch to gain sympathy, it’s the truth.” Laura defended. “And you’re the one who asked.”

“If your school is really that far away, twenty dollars for gas won’t get you there. Twenty dollars won’t even be enough to fill up the tank in an old piece of junk like this.”

“What is your problem?” Laura asked. “All I did was answer your question. Why are you attacking me?”

“Some people have real problems.” Carmilla replied heatedly. “And I can guarantee that if you sell your phone and some clothes, you’ll have enough for a one-way bus ticket to Silas. You don’t need this truck.”

Laura was so taken aback by the girl’s sudden hostility that all she could say was, “I have a flip phone.”

Carmilla shook her head, still annoyed. “The point is that you have options. This truck isn’t your only chance of getting to where you need to go.”

Growing irritated, Laura wiped the sweat from her brow and bluntly said, “Stop hinting that you’ve got some tragic backstory and just spit it out already. Why do you need the truck? Why is it so important that you win?”

Carmilla visibly tensed. After some consideration, she replied, “I’ve got my reasons.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.” Laura rolled her eyes. “Forget I asked.”

“I don’t know you.” Carmilla reminded her. “I’m not about to share my life story with some entitled sorority girl.”

“First of all…” Laura paused to better secure her sliding hand to the truck. “There is nothing wrong with being in a sorority. Secondly, I have absolutely no intentions of partaking in Greek life on campus. And thirdly, I am not entitled. I think the words you’re looking for are driven and ambitious.”

“How about annoying?” She offered.

“Definitely not annoying, because that’s an adjective that only applies to you.” Laura countered.

“Hmm, maybe _unoriginal_ is more fitting then.”

“Oh my god!” Without warning, the forgotten boy Patrick threw both of his hands in the air. “Do you two ever shut up? It’s like listening to two stray cats fight in the street. I can’t take it anymore! It’s not worth it! I quit!”

Laura and Carmilla exchanged a surprised look, then turned to Craig.

“Um.” Craig nearly stumbled from his chair as he stood. “Alright. Uh, Patrick, you are officially out of the competition. Congratulations, Laura and…um…Laura and…”

“ _Carmilla_.” She nearly spat her own name at the man.

“Yes, of course, and Carmilla.” Craig clapped his hands together then retook his seat and placed the library book back in front of his face.

“Bye, Patrick!” Laura called after the teenager as he stormed off.

“Do you even know that kid?” Carmilla wondered aloud.

“No. Do you have a problem with that? Are you going to start hating on me for being polite now too?”

“No one is hating on you.”

“Really?” Laura gave her a skeptical look. “Because it sure seems like that’s what you’re doing.”

Carmilla gave a half-shrug and said, “This is really starting to bore me.”

“Then quit.” Despite her desire to win, a part of Laura hoped that Carmilla would stay. Arguing with a beautiful city girl was the most exciting thing that had happened to her all summer.

“I’m not a quitter.” Carmilla replied, much to Laura’s relief. “I meant _you_ are starting bore me.”

“Well, you better get used to me because I’m not here to entertain you.” Laura pointed out. “And I’m going to stand here until you take your hand off my truck. I don’t care how long it takes.”

“Let’s up the ante then.” Carmilla suggested smoothly. “If you win, I’ll pay for your first full tank of gas to help you get to your fancy university.”

“And if you win?” Laura waited for the catch.

Carmilla smirked. “If I win, you let me take you out to those Scenic Bluffs you were talking about.”

“Take me out?” Laura could feel her cheeks growing red again. “Like…like a…like on date or something?”

“We can call it whatever you want.” Carmilla nearly purred the words. “As long as you promise not to act like a sore loser the whole time.”

“That won’t be a problem, because I won’t be losing.” Laura smiled.

“So it’s a deal?”

“It’s a deal.”

“Perfect. Now I have plans for tonight.” Carmilla adjusted her hand’s position, careful not to lose contact with the truck as she did. “Should we grab dinner along the way and have ourselves a picnic?”

Laura stared at Carmilla, utterly intrigued. “I don’t understand you at all. One minute you’re calling me entitled, and the next minute you’re asking me out for a picnic date at the biggest hookup spot in town?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Just because you’ve got a college-sized chip on your shoulder doesn’t mean we can’t spend some quality time together in my new truck.”

“This truck isn’t new, and this truck isn’t yours.” Laura corrected.

“It will be.” Carmilla assured her. “And I hope you wear something cute for me tonight.”

“There will be no date, but I always look cute no matter what I’m wearing.” Laura replied confidently.

Carmilla unapologetically looked her up and down, then gave a nod. “I definitely would not argue on that last part.”

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Laura asked seriously. “Your ‘mysterious bad girl from the big city’ gimmick might work on other people, but it’s not going to work on me. I see right through you. I know you’re just trying to distract me. So flirt all you want, but I’m not leaving this truck until it’s parked outside my house.”

“It’ll be parked outside your house alright…” Carmilla said with a glint in her eyes. “When I drop you off after our date.”

“This conversation is over.” Laura said, turning herself away from Carmilla.

Carmilla snickered, then said, “We’ll see about that.”

Through sheer willpower, Laura managed to maintain silence for the entire afternoon whilst enduring Carmilla’s numerous attempts to strike up a flirtatious conversation. Around the time that the sun began to set and the clouds began to roll in, Craig allowed them to take another pee break. When they returned, Craig weakly tried to get the girls to settle on an individual winner so that they could all go home and eat something that wasn’t stale crackers leftover from last month’s junior league basketball tournament, but Laura and Carmilla refused to give up.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what…” Craig said as the antique streetlights flickered to life around them. “I can’t sit here all night—my back is killing me and I have to make dinner for the kids when they get home from their karate and piano lessons—so I’m going to leave. Now, here’s the part that I should’ve thought about a long time ago. The community center has security cameras! Look, right there. You see it? I mean, that one tree is blocking it from view a little bit, but it’s there. I promise. So if there’s any discrepancy over who the winner is, I can just review the tape! And here, I’ll leave the key to the truck in the visor, so whoever wins can take the truck with them when they go. Sound good?”

Laura sent an uneasy glance to Carmilla before saying to Craig, “What’s going to stop one of us from just stealing the truck?”

Craig pondered that for a moment, then gleefully answered, “We have your information in the applications you submitted upon entrance to the competition. Full name, home address, phone number, date of birth, proof of a valid driver’s license, all that fun stuff. If one of you steals the car, we’ll have it on tape and we’ll know exactly how to fill out the police report. Wow. I guess I really didn’t have to sit here all day, huh? Well, you learn something new every day. Good luck to you both! Bye now!”

As Craig rushed off to his car and fled the parking lot, Laura was left with only Carmilla for company. While this fact secretly thrilled her, her competitive nature was far from satisfied. With no one else around, there was no telling what kind of schemes and tricks the other girl might have up her sleeves.

Right on cue, Carmilla smirked and said, “Alone at last.”

“You may as well quit now, before the rain starts.” Laura suggested as a bit of thunder boomed ominously in the distance.

With a firm grip on the tailgate, Carmilla jumped onto the bumper and climbed inside the truck bed. She kicked a few leaves aside and sat down.

Appalled, Laura stumbled over her words before she could form a proper sentence. “Wh-what…do you think…what are you doing? This is cheating! You’re cheating!”

“Relax, cutie.” Carmilla sighed. “The rule is to keep our hands on the truck. I’m doing that, aren’t I?”

Laura wanted to protest more, but her feet and knees were sore from having stood in one place for so long. Rather than argue over the grey areas of the rules, Laura followed Carmilla’s example and climbed into the bed of the truck. With her hand securely grasping the tailgate, Laura let out a small sigh of relief as she sat.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Carmilla grinned.

“Shut up.” Laura huffed and rolled her eyes.

“How much longer do you think you can last?” She wondered.

With utter confidence, Laura replied, “I can last all night.”

“I’ve heard girls say that one before.”

“We’ll see how you feel about all this when the rain starts.”

Carmilla smirked as she said, “Oh, I’m looking forward to seeing you get wet.”

Narrowing her gaze, Laura shook her head and replied, “All this flirting doesn’t affect me. I won’t be seduced to the dark side. I am focused. I’m going to win.”

“I don’t know what’s sadder…” Carmilla shifted how she was sitting so that they were facing each other in the truck bed. “The fact that you are clearly lying, or the possibility that you might even be lying to yourself.”

Laura forced a laugh, then replied, “If flirting is the strategy you want to stick with, go right ahead. I don’t care.”

“I think you do care.” Carmilla correctly assumed. “I think you want me.”

“You are sadly mistaken.” Laura lied, fooling no one.

“I don’t turn you on?” Beneath the cloudy night sky, Carmilla moved to her knees and slid her hand along the top of the tailgate as she slowly crawled her way over to Laura. She kept a reasonable distance between them, but was close enough that Laura could smell her perfume. “How about now?”

“No.” Laura answered, her pride refusing to let her tell the truth.

“No?” Carmilla’s hand brushed against Laura’s on the tailgate as she inched even closer. “And now?”

“Nothing.” The word fell from Laura’s lips no louder than a whisper.

“Really?” Carmilla glanced down to Laura’s lips. “So you don’t want me to kiss you?”

Before Laura could get out an answer, a loud clash of thunder overhead startled them apart. Rain sprinkled down on the truck as Carmilla retreated to her corner.

After clearing her throat, Laura looked to Carmilla and said, “It’s only going to get worse from here.”

“Do you mean the rain or the sexual tension?” Carmilla asked, both seriously and as a joke.

Despite her silent vow not to let Carmilla charm her, Laura laughed.

True to Laura’s prediction, the storm grew worse with every passing minute, leaving both girls shivering in the wind as the rain poured down on them.

“We should just get inside the truck!” Carmilla had to shout to be heard. “We can keep this going from in there! Just keep a hand on the dashboard!”

Again, Laura felt compelled to protest this alteration of the rules, but she knew that neither of them would last much longer if they had to stay outside in the storm.

“Okay!” Laura nodded. “Let’s go!”

Slowly, both girls climbed down from the truck bed and, while keeping their hands against any flat surface of the truck that they could find, opened the doors to the truck and jumped inside.

“Wow.” Laura sighed as she used her free hand to slam shut the driver’s door behind herself. “This kind of weather was _not_ in today’s forecast.”

“Good thing there are only two of us left.” Carmilla noted as she looked around the cramped space. “I don’t think that walking tree named Patrick would’ve been able to fit in here with us.”

As Laura sat on the old pickup truck’s bench seat with water dripping down her shivering limbs and with her hand planted firmly against the roof above her head, she realized just how intimately alone she was with this stranger.

“Well, these wet clothes certainly aren’t going to keep us warm.” Carmilla said, not sounding the least bit bothered about their situation.

Shamelessly, Laura allowed herself to watch as Carmilla carefully removed her wet shirt and pants while always keeping one hand on the dashboard.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Carmilla asked as she noticed the amused grin on Laura’s face. In what little space was available, Carmilla laid out her clothes to dry across the thin dashboard before turning her full attention to Laura. Despite the mismatched underwear and the wet hair clinging to her face, Carmilla still somehow managed to look like a model as she relaxed against the leather bench seat, bathed in the orange glow of the streetlights.

After realizing that she was staring, Laura averted her gaze and replied, “To be fair, it’s hard to make something like that not look funny.”

Carmilla shrugged and said, “If there’s a way to make taking your wet clothes off with one hand while sitting inside a tiny pickup truck look sexy, I’d love to see you try.”

With her heart racing in her chest, Laura took in a deep breath to steady herself. Much to her own disbelief, she began the process of removing her wet shirt and pants while keeping a hand pressed to the roof of the truck. It was a hard task on its own, but knowing that a nearly naked beautiful stranger was closely watching her every move made it that much more difficult—and that much more thrilling.

“Let’s hope Craig doesn’t go back and watch the security footage of all this.” Laura joked as she placed her wet clothes beside Carmilla’s on the dashboard.

“Even if the rain stops, he won’t be able to see us.” Carmilla glanced to Laura with that playful glint in her eyes. “We could have all kinds of fun in here and no one would ever know.”

“If by fun you mean ‘keep one hand on the truck no matter what’, then yes. We’re about to have oodles of fun.” Laura replied flatly. She didn’t want Carmilla to know just how turned on she was, but something about Carmilla’s smirk made Laura realize that she’d lost that battle before it had even begun.

Carmilla’s tone turned sultry as she replied, “There are plenty of fun things to do that only require one hand.”

A shiver ran down Laura’s spine.

“I’ve never…” She trailed off, unwittingly growing sheepish. She took a moment to compose herself, then said, “I’ve never done anything with a stranger before.”

“Really?” Carmilla quirked a brow. “Well, I guess that’s not too surprising. You probably know everyone in this town.”

“It’s not _that_ small.” Laura weakly defended.

Carmilla laughed, then said, “You really need to get out and see the world. This little farm town isn’t even half the size of a real city.”

Seizing the opportunity, Laura replied, “I’ll be able to see plenty of cities on my way to Silas after I win this truck and fill it with that tank of gas you’ll owe me.”

“Sorry, cutie, but this truck is mine.” Carmilla paused as more thunder rolled overhead. “And I’ll still want that picnic date, regardless of the weather.”

“You’d want to do a picnic in a storm like this?” Laura pressed.

Grinning, Carmilla answered, “Hey, the best time to eat out is when you’re wet.”

“Oh my god!” Laura laughed, mostly out of disbelief. “You are relentless.”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Carmilla asked seriously.

“No.” Laura didn’t have to think about it. “But you make me nervous.”

“Why?” She asked.

In the safety of the darkness and rain, Laura told the truth.

“Because you’re the most beautiful girl that I’ve ever seen, and you’re flirting with me, but I can’t do anything about it because getting to Silas means everything to me.”

“I’ll drive you to Silas.” Carmilla proposed unexpectedly. “Or you can take the truck and drop me off somewhere along the way. There’s no reason we both can’t get where we need to go.”

Laura thought it over for a moment, then asked, “How do we decide who gets to keep the truck?”

The girls shared matching grins as the answer to Laura’s question dawned on them.

“First one to drop their hand from the truck loses.” Carmilla reminded her as she slid closer across the leather bench seat, her hand gliding beneath wet clothes on the dashboard as she moved.

With Carmilla now directly beside her, Laura could feel the heat emanating from her body. It drew her in, like a warm magnetic pull. Laura kept her hand on the roof of the truck, with her elbow resting against the back of the bench seat, as she waited for Carmilla to make her next move.

“Are you still nervous?” Carmilla asked quietly. Laura shook her head, which led Carmilla to move her free hand over Laura’s thigh. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Laura nodded. “Very much okay.”

“Very much okay.” Carmilla laughed as she repeated the words to herself. “Well if anything is ever very much not okay, just say the word.”

“Deal.” Laura felt entirely out of her comfort zone, but in an entirely wonderful way. Being touched by a beautiful stranger in a dark parking lot while the rain poured down outside was more exciting and arousing than she ever could’ve dreamed it would be.

“And remember…” Carmilla muttered as she leaned in closer. She stopped herself just short of kissing Laura’s lips to add, “Don’t let your hand slip.”

Laura closed the gap between their lips, allowing her body to take control. Each kiss was rougher than the last, revealing just how desperate for this moment the two had become. While her hand remained on the dashboard, Carmilla climbed onto Laura’s lap so that she straddled her. Her head nearly hit the roof of the truck, and the bottom of steering wheel was pressed into her back, but the minor discomforts were nowhere near enough of a distraction to keep her from grinding against Laura as they kissed.

To say that Laura was enjoying herself would’ve been understatement. She loved the way Carmilla’s body moved against hers, the smell of Carmilla’s perfume, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin. Laura’s senses were consumed by Carmilla—and it was wonderful.

Carmilla’s free hand found Laura’s and guided it between her thighs. She lifted herself off Laura, providing enough space for Laura’s fingers to pull Carmilla’s panties aside, then slide over her clit and through slick folds before easing two fingers inside her. As their tongues brushed between parted lips, Carmilla lowered herself onto Laura’s fingers. She began to grind herself against the palm of Laura’s hand, effectively causing Laura’s fingers to stroke inside her at just the right angle.

Around the time that Carmilla moaned into Laura’s mouth, Laura realized that not only were both of Carmilla’s hands cupping her face, but that her own previously unusable hand had removed itself from the roof of the truck and was now tightly holding on to Carmilla’s hip.

“ _Fuck_.” Carmilla gasped as she increased the speed of her movements on Laura’s fingers.

One of Carmilla’s hands left Laura’s face to travel down her chest and stomach before slipping beneath her underwear. A sound that was a cross between a growl and moan escaped Carmilla’s lips as her fingers discovered how wet Laura was. Carmilla’s fingers were strikingly cold against the warmth of Laura’s body, but the chill only made each stroke against her clit that much more electrifying.

Laura lost all concept of time. She was aware of the thunder and the rain and of how hot the air in the truck had become, but was otherwise consumed by Carmilla. Their kisses had long since blurred into a single unending kiss, both girls too preoccupied with pleasuring the other to focus on much else. It was unclear how much time had passed since their first kiss, but the signs of their nearing orgasms began to show around the same time that Laura’s hand began to cramp.

“I—” Carmilla’s intended warning was cut off by the event itself. Her thighs shook and her mouth fell open while her whole body pressed forward into Laura as she climaxed around Laura’s fingers. The sight tipped Laura over the edge that she’d been clinging to, causing for her breath to catch in her throat and for an orgasm of her own to spark within her clit, which Carmilla continued to gently stroke as they both rode on separate waves of pleasure.

After several moments of heavy breathing and staring into each other’s eyes, Carmilla smiled down at her and said, “You dropped your hand first.”

“No…” Laura honestly couldn’t recall. “You did.”

“I’m pretty sure it was you.” Carmilla replied before leaning down to kiss her lips. “Either way, we should definitely do this again sometime.”

Laura’s eyes fell shut as Carmilla began to slowly kiss down her neck. Feeling content, she said, “I’m sure we can find one or two secluded places to park between here and Silas.”

“Would it be weird if I went all the way out to Silas with you?” Carmilla asked between kisses against her neck.

“No.” Laura answered with a growing smile. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me here: [puntrest](https://puntrest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
